


Say Something

by Death Girl (9doctororacle6)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9doctororacle6/pseuds/Death%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not gonna spoil it. It's a song fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the lyrics don't belong to me.

Neither of them wanted this.  
In fact no one did.  
So the large troop of monsters that attacked Camp Half Blood during the school year really surprised the handful of campers, majority of who were kids. The only experienced campers were Will, Nico, a couple of Apollo kids, an Ares kid and a couple of Aphrodite kids.  
The Apollo kids except for Will ran to the infirmary stocking for any injuries. Will took out the smaller monsters with his arrows and acted as the combat medic.  
Chiron was immediately alerted, who arrived shortly and escorted the kids back to their cabins and returned to take out the monsters removing any chinks in the armour the campers had formed.  
Everything was going well, until another unexpected horde of monsters arrived.   
And they all got attracted to the biggest source of demigod energy present over there.  
Nico.  
The campers tried to destroy the constant income of monsters and the monsters surrounding Nico. But they couldn’t be everywhere at the same time.  
And Nico’s shadow powers didn’t seem to work on them. If anything it powered them. They seemed to be feeding off the shadow powers.  
Will was healing the Ares kid when he heard his name, his head instinctively turning towards the last place he saw Nico.  
But he couldn’t see Nico anymore, just a large group of monsters surrounding someone, along with the death cry of some of the monsters once in a while. He handed the bandaging to Kayla, before rushing over to Nico.  
Will started shooting through the monsters to get to Nico, shouting out Nico’s name, his shooting getting more and more hurried and he should have missed his mark so many times, but the amount of monsters surrounding Nico was so great, that he ended up hitting some one or the other.  
When he finally cleared a path to the middle, he saw a sight he never wanted to see.  
He recalled calling out for Chiron for help.  
He reached upto Nico, trying to see if he was still breathing.   
His life force was very fragile.  
“Will, shine. Th- they are allergic to light.” Of course. That’s why they were all surrounding Nico in the most shady area.  
Will though, couldn’t think straight.  
He tried to breathe, but it came out as gasps.  
“Will, sunshine, br-breathe. I love you. I will always lov-love you.”  
“Neeks. No. Breathe. Ok. No. I can’t lose you too.”  
Will took a deep breathe, placed his hand over Nico’s stomach, removed the 5 foot long thorn, Nico groaned, but that was the last sound of protest from him, as his eyes closed.  
“Keep your eyes open, dammit.”  
But no sound came from Nico.  
Will shook his head and sang.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I... am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all  
And I... will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl  
“I can’t lose you so soon Neeks.”  
He shone, his angst shining through his body.  
The other campers still couldn’t help, and Chiron was helping another badly injured camper.  
“Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you”  
Will sang, but to no avail. Neeks had given up mid song, his body not being able to sustain the blood loss. He laid his head on Neeks chest, trying but failing to hold it in any more.   
“I will follow you anywhere Neeks. Please, come b-.”   
His voice was cut short when another thorn pierced his body from behind.  
Pierced his heart.  
“I did mean anywhere, deathboy.”  
He whispered as his eyes closed, and blood poured out of his mouth.  
That day the campers won the battle, but lost two very important and beloved campers.  
And it was no where as romantic as Romeo and Juliet.


End file.
